l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Seraphine Ryke(Iron Sky)
Mini Stat Block Statblock Seraph, Female Human Blackguard(Rogue)/Adroit Explorer 12 Passive Perception: 22, Passive Insight: 19 AC: 32, Fort:26, Reflex: 27, Will:29, Resist 6 Ongoing -- Speed:5 HP:97/97, Bloodied:48, Surge Value:24, Surges left:13/13 Initiative +8, Action Points: 1 MBA: +20 vs Ref, 1d8+14 damage. RBA: Range 5/10, +10 vs AC, 1d4+2 damage. Powers: color=GreenVirtuous Strike/color, color=redDread Smite x 2/color, color=redMocking Smite x 2/color, color=redVirtue/color, color=redVice's Reward/color, color=redShroud of Shadow/color,color=redReactive Surge/color, color=redDestined for Greatness/color, color=redSneak Attack/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayMajestic Halo/color, color=grayGlorious Charge/color, color=grayServant of Vice/color, color=grayAstral Splendor/color Items: color=greenSummoned Armor/color, color=greenPelor's Sun Blessing/color, color=redMadstone x2/color, color=redHealing Potion x2/color, color=redPotion of Cure Light Wounds x2/color, color=redSymbol of Scorned Fate/color, color=grayPelor's Sun Blessing/color, color=grayVanguard Weapon/color, color=grayRing of the Radiant Storm/color Notes: *Charge attacks don't provoke OAs, deal +1d6+1d8 damage, and can shift 1 after the attack *Roll radiant damage twice and take higher *+8 damage with CA *+2 damage vs bloodied *1/round take 6 damage while have THP to deal +6 damage on next attack *+5 power bonus to next attack roll against first enemy to bloody *DR 10 TenT on AP *Save vs daze/stun at start of turn *Gain CA first round of combat Serras, Spirit Tiger (Displacer Beast) Companion Passive Perception: 14, Passive Insight: 14 AC: 29, Fort:23, Reflex: 27, Will:27 -- Speed:7 HP:48/48, Bloodied:24, Surge Value:12 MBA: +17 vs AC, 1d8+6 damage and gains concealment TenT. Notes: *Allies adjacent to Serras gain +1 defenses *Enemies adjacent to Serras grant CA /sblock Fluff Description:'' 'See picture above. Seraph's piercing eyes literally glow with fanatical energy. Streamers of radiant energy periodically shimmer off the black iron of her heavy plate armor like the light radiating from the sun. Her radiant beauty is offset by her maniacal demeanor. Always somewhere nearby is a white tiger that alternately glows faintly and fades somewhat from sight, as if phasing subtly out of reality... '''Background: Seraph wanted to be a knight since she was a little girl, playing with the street boys much to the chagrin of her wealthy parents. By the time she was twelve, they'd almost given up on trying to make her into the little lady they'd wanted or even getting her interested in the family wine business. They finally sent her to a school where the headmistress promised her parents to bring her into line. She ran away several times until she finally succeeded by burning it down. She tried to join several knight companies, but none would take a scrawny thirteen year old girl in, especially after she adopted a mangy white cat she found in an alley that she named Serras. Finally, she met an old knight, Sir Mithaeus, the last of an order that had dedicated itself to protecting civilization from the dark creatures of the wilds under Apoli's banner, finally destroyed when attacking the lair of the red dragon Baeldraeon. He saw in her the potential that none of the other orders that had rejected her had seen and convinced her (and perhaps himself) that she was an angel sent by Apoli to avenge the destruction of his order and destroy the "enemies of Apoli, wherever found" and kill the "demon Baeldraeon".. For years she trained under him and heard him tell her over and over that she was the Dark Angel of Apoli until she knew nothing else. He gave her the first "quest" when she was 17 with Serras grown to a full sized "spirit tiger" and they returned with the head of one of Baeldraeon's agents and half-a-dozen wounds. He gave her dozens of additional quests over the years that followed, striking mostly at Baeldraeon's organization until the Ancient Red finally learned of their hideout and took Mathaeus while Seraph was out on one of her "quests". Rather than killing her, it amused Baeldraeon to use her for his own ends, leaving a gold arm band supposedly from Mithaeus and a hasty note telling her that all her quests would be delivered by letter from then on, each marked by the sigil of Apoli that would glow when in the presence of the arm band (that he used to track her). She has been undergoing "quests, journeys, and pilgrimages" for Baeldraeon for a year now with Serras at her side, still believing she is doing the work of Mithaeus and Apoli... Hooks: *Seraph recieves a note from Mithaeus (Baeldraeon) directing her on a quest. *Seraph hears of monsters threatening civilization, especially undead or dragons. *Seraph has a chance to prove herself better than another hero or organization. Kicker: *Seraph doesn't know she is working for her worst enemy. Math Attributes Strength: 10 Base +1 Paragon = 11 Dex: 14 Base +1 Paragon = 15 Con: 13 Base + 1 Level 4 + 1 Level 8 +1 Paragon = 16 Int: 8 Base +1 Paragon = 9 Wis: 11 Base +1 Paragon = 12 Cha: 18 Base + 2 Racial +1 Level 4 +1 Level 8 +1 Paragon = 23 Defenses AC: 10 Base + 6 Level + 10 Plate + 3 Enhancement +2 Shield +1 Feat = 32 Fort: 10 Base + 6 Level + 3 Con + 2 Enhancement + 1 Human +1 Paladin +3 Feat = 26 Reflex: 10 Base + 6 Level + 2 Dex + 2 Enhancement + 1 Human +1 Paladin +2 Shield +3 Feat = 27 Will: 10 Base + 6 Level + 6 Cha + 2 Enhancement + 1 Human +1 Paladin +3 Feat = 29 Hitpoints 15 Base + 16 Constitution + 6 Level x 11 = 97hp Surges: 10 Base + 3 Constitution = 13 Saving Throws Attacks Basic Virtuous Strike: +6 Level +6 Cha +3 Proficiency +3 Enhancement +2 Feat = +20 vs Ref Damage: 1W + 6 Cha + 3 Enhancement +4 Item + 1 Shard = 1d8+14 damage Powers Majestic Halo: +6 Level +6 Cha +3 Proficiency +3 Enhancement +2 Feat = +20 vs AC Damage: 3W + 6 Cha + 3 Enhancement + 1 Shard = 3d8+10 damage Glorious Charge: +6 Level +6 Cha +3 Proficiency +3 Enhancement +2 Feat = +20 vs AC Damage: 2W + 6 Cha + 3 Enhancement = 2d8+9 damage Class Features Simple/Military Melee/Ranged, All Armor, Holy Symbol, Dark Menace(+Cha damage with CA), Vice Reward(If have THP, take Cha damage and deal +Cha damage on an attack 1/round), Extra Dread Smite. Note: Also several at-wills that will never be used, so aren't listed. Paragon Path Features Level 11: Bloody Determination(+5 power bonus to next attack vs enemy that bloodies), Heroic Action (DR 10/20 on AP), Ambitious Effort(Gain new/second use of encounter power of level 7 or lower (Mocking Smite) Level 12: Destined for Greatness Utility power Racial Features Bonus Feat, Skill, Language, At-Will, +1 Fort/Ref/Will Skills * Acrobatics: +6 level + 2 Dex -4 Enc = +4 * Arcana: +6 level -1 Int = +5 * Athletics: +6 level + 0 Str + 5 Trained - 4 Enc = +7 * Bluff: +6 level + 6 Cha + 5 Trained = +17 * Diplomacy: +6 level + 6 Cha = +12 * Dungeoneering: +6 level + 1 Wis = +7 * Endurance: +6 level + 3 Con + 5 Trained - 4 Enc = +10 * Heal: +6 level + 1 Wis = +7 * History: +6 level -1 Int + 5 Trained = +10 * Insight: +6 level + 1 Wis + 2 Feat = +9 * Intimidate: +6 level + 6 Cha = +12 * Nature: +6 level + 1 Wis = +7 * Perception: +6 level + 1 Wis + 5 Trained = +12 * Religion: +6 level - 1 Int = +5 * Stealth: +6 level + 2 Dex -4 Enc = +4 * Streetwise: +6 level + 6 Cha = +12 * Thievery: +6 level + 2 Dex + 5 Trained -4 Enc = +9 Feats * Level 1 Feat: Superior Will - +2/3/4 Will, save vs daze/stun at start of turn * Level 1 Bonus Feat: Sneak of Shadows - Sneak Attack 1/enc, Thievery * Level 2 Feat: Deva Heritage - Astral Splendor Daily * Level 4 Feat: Radiant Recovery - +3 THP when hit with or hit by radiant power * Level 5 Bonus Feat: Light Blade Expertise - +1/2/3 to hit with light blades, +1/2/3 damage with CA * Level 6 Feat: Power of the Sun - Target hit by radiant power gains 3/5/8 vulnerable radiant, +2 Insight * Level 8 Feat: Superior Fortitude - +2/3/4 Fort, Resist 3/6/9 ongoing * Level 10 Feat: Lightning Reflexes (Retrained to Superior Reflexes at 11) - +2/3/4 Reflex, gain CA during surprise and first round of combat * Level 11 Feat: Deft Blade - MBAs can target Reflex * Level 12 Feat: Plate Specialization - +1 AC while wearing Plate Theme Benefits * Level 1 - Companion, spend surge to summon as minor, free move when take move action, regains all hp on short rest * Level 5 - Enemies grant CA while adjacent to companion * Level 10 - Speak with animals of companion's type Regional Benefits * Background: Hunter(Perception as class skill) Equipment * Vanguard Rapier +3: +1d8 damage on charge, +3d8 Crit, Daily Power Above * Summoned Gith Plate +3: Summon/dismiss as minor at will * Badge of the Berserker +2: No OAs on charge * Ring of the Radiant Storm: Roll radiant damage twice and take the higher roll. Daily Power above * Siberys Shard of Radiance(Heroic): +1 damage on radiant attacks with Rapier * Gauntlets of Blood(Heroic): +2 damage vs bloodied * Horned Helm(Heroic): +1d6 damage on charge * Boots of Adept Charging: Shift 1 after charge * Bracers of Mighty Striking(Paragon): +4 damage with MBAs * Symbol of Scorned Fate +1: Encounter Power above * Pelor's Sun Blessing(Boon): Deal +3 damage vs radiant vulnerable enemies, At-will(Minor): Emit/cancel bright 5 light. Daily Power Above * Heavy Shield: +2 AC/Ref * Heavy Barding(Serras): +2 AC, -1 speed, -2 Enc * Madstone x2 (Immediate Reaction when hit, spend healing surge, no shift until end of encounter) * Healing Potion x2 (Minor, spend surge, gain 10 hp) * Cure Light Wounds Potion x2 (Minor, spend surge, heal 1d8+1 hp, heal even if no surges if bloodied) Wish List In order of priority. *Badge of the Berserker +3/+4(Level 12/17) *Vanguard Rapier +4(Level 18) *Ring of Giants (Level 13) *Radiant Dagger +3(Level 15) *Backlash Tattoo(Level 9) *Strikebacks(Level 10) *Diamond Cincture(Level 10) Tracking Treasure * Start: Vanguard Rapier +3 (Level 13 item), Bracers of Mighty Striking (Paragon Tier, Level 12 item), Summoned Gith Plate Armor (Level 11). 9000gp buys Holy Symbol of Scorned Fate +1(1000gp), Boots of Adept Charging(520gp), Gauntlets of Blood(Heroic Tier, 840gp), Horned Helm(Heroic Tier, 1800gp), Badge of the Berserker +2(2600gp), Heavy Barding(150gp), Pelor's Sun Blessing(680gp), Siberys Shard of Radiance(Heroic Tier, 680gp), Heavy Shield(10gp), Adventurer's Kit(15gp), 2x Madstone(125gp each), 2x Potion of Healing(50gp each), 2x Potion of Cure Light Wounds(20gp each) = 315gp * Gain Ring of the Radiant Storm from The Missing Professor here. XP * Start: Retire Dante at level 12. Start Seraph at Level 12 = 32000xp Changes Judge Comments Status